


Love and Hate

by Tevinter_Mage



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Mage/pseuds/Tevinter_Mage
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR PERSONA 5 AND PERSONA 5 ROYAL!Akira and Akechi spending their time together.Male x Male.
Relationships: Akira x Akechi, Protagonist/Akechi, akira/akechi
Kudos: 25





	Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR PERSONA 5 AND PERSONA 5 ROYAL!
> 
> Have fun reading!

„I hate you!“  
The sound of that words hurt even more as Akira was thinking about them. Today he had met with Akechi as they sometimes did. Chatting, finding challenges, he actually thought they´d be on good terms. Except for that one thing. But even though he knew of the others motives it had hurt to hear those words. And it had hurt even more to see the others face. Did Akechi know how much he showed about himself? The mask that he wore for public had cracked a long time ago. Maybe at the moment Akechi told him that he actually disliked sweet stuff and ate it so people would like him more. Had he ever done anything he truly wanted to do? Akira didn´t know. But today Akechi had showed him how much hate he had and how much love he lacked. It had been clear in that instance. The words Akechi had directed at him were actually for himself. He hated the person he had become, the things he had done, the path he was walking down with no return. There was no way for return, Akira was sure even though he wished there was another way. Whatever it was that had made him likes this, there was no chance to heal him before he would try to destroy the phantom thieves.  
Their times together had definitely been fun. Playing billiard, visiting the jazz club, the bath they took together and he was still thinking about Akechis shocked look as he disguised him in the café. Sometimes when the mask shattered and he got rid of his envy Akechi showed his almost cute side. What could´ve made him that person?

“Hey! I’m going to visit Futaba!” Morgana announced and ripped him out of his thoughts. “Don’t stay up too late!” The cat stretched and ran off. Leaving him alone in his thoughts.  
Meanwhile Akira played with his phone. Turning it around, changing from lock screen to text screen. Sometimes scrolling through the chats. The he made a decision and opened the chat saying Goro Akechi.

Akira: You still awake?  
Akechi: Yes.  
Akechi: Why do you ask?  
Akira: Can’t sleep. You wanna come over for some coffee?  
Akechi: It´s already late.  
Akira: So?  
Akira: You can stay here.  
Akira: There is no school tomorrow either way.  
Akechi: Fine. 

Akira smiled. First step was a success. Now he had to make this evening worth. He quickly got up and walked down the stairs to prepare for some coffee. As he heared a low knock he went over to the door and let his comrade in.  
“This coffee better be good.” Akechi said with his masked smile and walked in.  
“No worry. It’s the best.” Akria replied and finished his work. At the end two cups of coffee were standing on Leblancs’ table.  
“Wow. It’s really good.” Akechi appreciated as he tried the drink.  
“Told you.”  
Then there was a silence in between them.  
“It’s pretty unusual for you to invite me here.” Akechi finally said and for a moment he looked almost sad.  
“It’s never too late to start.” Akira replied and Akechi looked up a little surprised.  
Then he smiled, a hollow smile. “Well. Sure.”  
For a moment Akira just watched him, then he leaned closer.  
“There is something in your hair.” He mumbled, a plain lie, but Akechi stayed still as he leaned over and kissed him. At first there was no reaction and Akira wondered, but then the other replied to his kiss. Not shoving him away but making the kiss more intense. It was as if something broke down, a wall that had previously separated them and kept them apart. But now it was gone, the taste of coffee they both drank before made everything else disappear. Akira didn’t know what had happened but within the blink of an eye they had made their way upstairs. He was sitting on his bed, his hands caressing the others hips while Akechi was sitting on his lap, his hands tangeled in the messy black hair. It was nearly impossible to breathe but they somehow managed. 

Akechi broke their kiss for a moment and took the others glasses to put them one the window frame.  
“You don’t need them anyway.” He mumbled as he continued with their kiss.  
For a moment Akira wondered if the other was drunk. This Akechi was so different from the usual one. No fake smiles, no pleasuring words, no hidden meanings. He was sure that the other was all about this moment and so was he. It had been too long ago that he had noticed his interest for the detective. An interest way deeper than what he had for a friend. Akechi wanted him to be his rival but he wanted to be his lover instead. And just for this night there was a chance to get what he wanted. At least Akechi didn’t put up a fight as he rolled him over, stripped him from his clothes and caressed his naked body. The only sounds he got where low sighs and moans as he continued this further. 

Akira carefully stroke a strand of hair outside the detectives face. The other had already napped in but he was still awake. Thinking about what had happened between them. There was not need to be wary this night. Surely Akechi would just leave once he woke up, but Akira wanted to enjoy this a little longer. The other was sleeping peacefully which gave him an almost innocent look. Almost. Akira was not stupid enough to forget what would happen and he didn’t dare to think that this night alone would change anything. Probably Akechi would pretend for it to never have happened and it would be for the best if he did the same. But even though. Akira tried to be as quiet as possible as he took his phone from the window frame and made a photo of his lover. For lonely evenings. He thought and quietly put it away again. Then he snuggled onto his lover who gave a low sigh.  
Just for this night he would pretend it was love. Only love. Without … everything.


End file.
